User blog:KillerFRIEND/Update 9: Preorder the Special Editions!
Happy Halloween zombie lovers! Finally, we have activated the supporting web for all those who wish to back the development of They Are Billions. We have prepared six special reward tiers that will be available until the game is finished. All the contributions will be 100% dedicated to improving the game quality, adding languages, units, zombies, buildings, expanding the game goals and modes and much more! The Six Editions http://www.numantiangames.com/support-they-are-billions/ Each edition has the name of one of the six main units of the game: Ranger, Soldier, Sniper, Lucifer, Thanatos, and Titan. All of them include a Steam Key (available when the game is launched on Steam) to play They Are Billions and four cool 4K wallpapers. Apart from that, take a look at the extra rewards: '- Soldier Edition:' Your name in the Bronze Credits section of the game. The Artbook and Soundtrack. And all future DLC! '- Sniper Edition:' Soldier rewards and Silver Credits mention. Your name and custom quote in the game loading screen. It will appear randomly, so write something cool and unique for to all the players to see! '- Lucifer Edition:' Be a colony Mayor! Design a Mayor with your name, slogan and custom features. All the colonies have to choose their Mayor. Will you be their preferred one? '- Thanatos Edition:' Convert yourself as a Steampunk Soldier, Victorian Colonist or Zombie! Our artist will draw your preferred character with you as a model for an amazing portrait. '- Titan Edition:' Same as the Thanatos Edition but with a full body drawing!!! Could you be something more awesome? Just look at the current drawing of the units and imagine yourself as one of them! All with a high-quality drawing printable in big poster format! So here, in Numantian Games, you can get them. The payments are managed by the Humble Store. You will receive the Steam Key and wallpapers by email immediately. For the other rewards you will receive additional instructions. The Beta Program First let us remind you the game schedule: - Fall 2017: Preview beta access to the Survival mode from our website. - Spring 2018: Steam Early Access with both improved Survival mode and Campaign. - Sometime later in 2018: Steam Full Launch. First step done! The beta access to the Survival Mode has been active for a while but because of the overwhelming community response, we have limited the beta testers for now. We need time to work on the beta to get a very polished one, without bugs or hardware compatibility issues. Until then, we will limit the beta access, and once the game is the state we wish, we will continue with the beta program from our web and on Steam Early Access. Can be some weeks, but we will try to have it available the sooner as possible. Gameplay Video! Here we have the first gameplay video from our friend MasterofRoflness: THANKS! From Numantian Games we would like to give you a BIG THANKS for all of your support. We really hope you enjoy the game. We are eager to listen to your thoughts and feedback! We have created a new subforum branch for the game owners. There you can post all topics related to the beta. Please share your scores with us! We are sure you will surpass the developers very soon! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Patch Notes Category:News